La croisée des chemins
by Karma29
Summary: Des années après la guerre, Olivier est enfin reconnu comme un grand joueur de quidditch. Mais blessé lors d'un match,il est forcé de suivre une thérapie psychologique, qui le replonge dans ses amours passés et ses faiblesses...
1. Chapter 1

** SEANCE 1 : Du Haut Du Big Ben**

Olivier soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui indiquait la dame face à lui.

« Bonjour, M. Dubois. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je me présente : je suis Kathy Molesay, et je vais... »

« ...vous occuper de ma psychothérapie. C'est bon, je suis au courant. » Soupira t-il.

Elle se borna à continuer de sourire:

« Vous n'êtes pas très enthousiaste, je crois? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas du tout. Ecoutez... pour moi, ça reste une formalité. J'ai eu ce stupide accident lors d'un match, et maintenant tout le monde est persuadé que je suis à deux doigts de me jeter du haut du Big Ben. On ma bassiné avec cette histoire de thérapie... Si c'est le prix de la tranquillité, je suis prêt à le payer. »

« Je vois. Vous n'attendez rien de plus de nos entretiens? »

« Non. Je veux juste prouver aux autres que je vais bien. »

Elle accorda un coup d'oeil à ses bequilles et remarqua :

« Mais vous n'allez pas bien. »

Il eut l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient de recevoir un cognard dans ses parties génitales.

« Vous voyez ! VOILA pourquoi je ne suis absolument pas enthousiaste... J'arrive à peine, et vous êtes déjà sûre de m'avoir assez bien analysé pour conclure que je vais mal. »

« Je faisais juste allusion à votre handicap aux jambes, M. Dubois. Vous êtes un joueur de quidditch, dans un grand club anglais. Qui plus est, vous êtes un sorcier. Rares sont les blessures qu ne peuvent pas être guéries par des médicomages. Si vous êtes dans l'incapacité de jouer, c'est que votre blessure est grave, et en conséquent, vous n'allez pas bien. _Sans prendre en compte votre état psychologique._ »

Il eut une moue de mauvaise foi.

« Philbert Deverill, votre entraîneur, m'avait prévenu que vous seriez loin d'être coopératif. Mais je pense que cela peut-être bénéfique pour vous de parler de tout ça durant quelques temps avec une personne totalement extérieure au monde du quidditch. »

« Ca ne me fera pas voler plus vite. »

« Peut-être que si. »

Il roula des yeux, agacé.

« Voulez vous me parler du jour où cet incident est arrivé? »

« Nous jouions contre les Faucons de Falmouth. Vous connaissez leur devise? »

« Je n'ai pas des connaissances très poussées en quidditch. Je préfère le football moldu. »

Il remua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, comme si elle venait de profaner un temple sacré.

« Leur devise est _Remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons pas gagner, il y aura quelques crânes fêlés. »_

Elle pouffa :

« Vraiment? »

« Oui, vraiment. L'un des supporters a lancé un sort de magie noire à mes jambes pendant le match. Vous savez comment c'est... Personne ne sait vraiment guérir ce genre de sorts, à part les mages noirs eux mêmes. Et il courent pas les couloirs de St Mangouste. L'état s'est amélioré, je peux maintenant me déplacer avec des béquilles, mais on m'a démandé d'être patient pour espérer une guérison totale. »

Il y eut un léger silence, et elle ajouta :

« Si guérison totale a lieu. »

« Elle aura lieu. »

« Que ferez-vous si ce n'est pas le cas, M. Dubois? »

« J'ai attendu des années en équipe de réserve pour avoir ma chance dans l'équipe première. Nous avons enfin une Dream Team et la coupe de la Ligue n'a pas été aussi proche de nous durant de longues années. Le quidditch, c'est toute ma vie. Il est hors de question que j'envisage une autre éventualité que la guérison complète. Si vous ne pouvez pas comprender ça, il est préférable que je sorte immédiatement de votre bureau. »

« Bien, bien... Si vous estimez que cette éventualité n'est pas pertinente, nous éviterons d'en discuter pour le moment. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et il parcourut les meubles du bureau du regard.

« Bien, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? C'est à vous ou à moi de parler? Est-ce que je dois commencer à m'étendre sur les blessures infligées par ma mère ou quelque chose dans le genre? »

Elle sourit.

« Si c'est ce dont vous avez envie, certes. »

Il pouffa.

« Ma mère est et a toujours été un ange. Mon père est un brave homme. Rien d'extraordinaire ne m'est jamais arrivé. Et puisqu'on a déjà fait le tour de l'incident... J'ai comme l'impression que je ne vais pas être votre patient favori. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ce supporter à l'origine de votre handicap? »

« Rien. Personne n'a pu le retrouver. Leur équipe a été disqualifiée de la course à la Coupe de la Ligue cette année, pour éviter d'autres incidents du genre. »

« Vous trouvez cette sanction satisfaisante? »

Il haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.

« Quelle sanction auriez vous jugée plus adaptée? »

« Je... »

Son index tapotait l'accoudoir nerveusement.

« ...j'aurais aimé qu'on attrape celui qui m'a fait ça et qu'on le laisse seul avec moi dans une salle pendant quelques heures. »

« Mais vous allez bien » Sourit-elle.

Les mains d'Olivier donnèrent une tape sur le fauteuil.

« Vous avez gagné! »

« Je suis désolée, M. Dubois. Mais je pense que nos discussions seraient plus fructifiantes si elles étaient sincères. Vous n'avez rien à démontrer en venant ici. Il s'agit juste de vider votre sac, de parler de ce qui vous est arrivé, ou même parler d'autre chose si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin. »

« Vous avez vu le match d'hier? Frelons contre Catapults. Victoire écrasante des Frelons. Vous savez pourquoi les Catapults n'arrivent pas à rémonter la pente? »

Il tendit la main vers une plume et un parchemin posés sur son bureau, l'interrogeant sur regard pour savoir s'il pouvait les lui emprunter. Elle hocha la tête et il commença à effectuer un schéma :

« Voila, l'attaque des Catapults. Ils sont traditionnellement attachés à cette stratégie offensive, car c'est celle qui leur a permis de remporter la coupe il y a de ça 102 ans. Le problème de cette stratégie – outre le fait qu'elle soit terriblement prévisible – réside dans le manque d'équilibre que cela confère. Elle repose presqu'entièrement sur le poursuiveur le plus léger, et sa souplesse de vol. Mais il suffit d'avoir un batteur assez précis et moins robuste pour anéantir toute l'offense des Catapults. C'est basique, enfantin. Vous savez pourquoi Catapults ne fait rien contre ça? »

« Non, je l'ignore. »

Il s'adossa au fauteuil, pensif.

« Moi aussi. »

Elle sourit.

« Assistez-vous aux matchs de Flaquemare ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Comment vous sentez vous en les regardant? »

« Handicapé. Inutile. Pathétique. »

« C'est intéressant. Vous auriez pu aussi bien vous sentir héroïque, martyre et assez important pour être celui qui a été victime des supporters adverses en colère. »

« Il faut croire que ça fait partie de mes rares élans de modestie. »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'orgueuilleux? »

« Vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué? »

« Non. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas remarqué. J'essaie de faire abstraction à tous les articles que j'avais lu à votre sujet avant de savoir que vous deviendriez mon patient. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Oh, vous savez ces articles de magasines de gare... Glam'Witch, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Mais de toute façon, il y était plus fait allusion à votre vie amoureuse. Et je crois que c'est un sujet que vous n'aborderez pas. »

« Je n'ai aucune raison de l'aborder. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de raison, dans ce bureau, M. Dubois. »

« Je rêve. C'est ce dont vous espériez me faire parler? De mes déboires amoureux? »

« Pas du tout. Je viens de vous dire que je savais que vous n'en parleriez pas. »

« Mais vous aimeriez ça? »

« Pas plus qu'autre chose. Il ne s'agit pas de ce que j'aimerais non plus. »

« C'est terminé avec elle. »

« Il paraît, oui. »

« Bien. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

« Cela doit s'ajouter au malaise déjà présent, je suppose. » Remarqua simplement Kathy Molesay.

Il fit un mouvement de la main pour balayer la remarque.

« C'est mieux ainsi. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Elle... oh Merlin j'arrive pas à croire qu'on aborde ce sujet ! On dirait des filles de poufsouffle... »

« J'étais élève à Poufsouffle. Je ne me rappelle pas que nous en ayions parlé plus que les filles des autres maisons. »

« Peu importe » Soupira t-il.

« L'amour est un sujet récurrent et principal dans nos vies à tous, M. Dubois. Il n'y a pas de honte à en parler. La construction d'une vie familiale est l'un des aspects fondamentaux de nos existence. »

« Vous avez un mari? »

« Pas exactement. »

« Vous en aurez un ? »

« J'espère, oui. Et vous, aurez vous une femme? »

« Probablement. Un jour. »

« Avez vous une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Une femme que je n'ai pas encore rencontré, je suppose; »

« Pas une de vos anciennes connaissances? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à rester en bons termes avec mes ex. Je ne suis pas du genre à rester en termes tout court. »

« Vous etiez à Gryffondor, à Poudlard. Etes vous resté en bons termes avec vos amis de l'école? »

« Oui, certains. Il y a Marley, mon meilleur ami. Les joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch de l'époque. Il y a... »

Il s'humidifia les lèvres.

« ...pas tant de monde que ça, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Elle sourit.

« En grandissant, on oublie parfois de regarder en arrière. »

« Parfois, ce qu'il y a derrière n'est pas si... »

Il détourna les yeux.

« Ecoutez, quand je regarde derrière moi, tout ce que j'y vois, c'est la guerre. »

« La guerre a aspiré vos bons souvenirs antérieurs? »

« La guerre a tout aspiré, non? »

« Non, M. Dubois. »

Il eut un nouveau mouvement désinvolte de la main.

« On a parlé de nos amours, on peut en venir au tutoiement. »

Elle rit et rectifia :

« Alors non, Olivier. La guerre n'a pas tout aspiré. La preuve. Elle vous a laissé l'envie de jouer. »

« Je dis juste qu'il est difficile de se réunir entre copains et évoquer les bons souvenirs de l'école. Chaque année, il y a eu un drame, et de fil en aiguille, on en arrive toujours à parler de ceux qu'on a perdus. »

« Ca peut-être un bel hommage. »

« Franchement, à quoi servent les hommages? Une personne morte est morte, c'est tout. En parler, ou rendre visite à sa tombe ne sert à rien. Cela ne le ramène pas à la vie.»

« Vous n'aimeriez pas que l'on vous rende hommage ? »

« Si cela leur fait ressentir ce que je ressens en _rendant hommage, _alors non, je n'aimerai pas ça. »

« Leur? »

« Je...oui, leur, pourquoi? »

« Qui ça, leur ? »

« Ceux qui rendent hommage enfin! »

Elle sourit.

« Oui, j'avais compris l'aspect grammatical, Olivier. Je me demandais qui vous imagineriez en train de vous rendre hommage. »

« Ma famille, je suppose. Mes amis. Mes coéquipiers, mon entraîneur. Lila. »

« Lila est votre ex? »

« Oui. Elle est... c'est une fille sensible. »

«Ce sont donc les personnes les plus proches de vous ? Vos parents, vos coéquipiers, votre entraîneur, Marley, et Lila? »

« Lila beaucoup moins. »

« Vous détournez toujours le regard en mentionnant Lila. Pourquoi? »

« Ca me gêne de parler d'elle, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Toute cette histoire, c'est assez récent. »

« Cela vous préoccupe. »

« C'est... bien sur, enfin ! On vivait ensemble depuis quelques années, et aujourd'hui je suis seul, et je suis handicapé et... oui tout ça me préoccupe. Même si je vais bien. » ajouta t-il avec défi.

Elle sourit.

« Vous êtes préoccupé, Olivier. Je suis contente que l'admettiez enfin. Maintenant que ce pas est franchi...Nous pourrons converser plus librement, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons. »

Il soupira en passant sa paume sur son visage.

« Bien, bien... A la semaine prochaine alors. »

Il lui serra la main, eut un mouvement de tête en guise de salut et sortit du bureau.

* * *

:) Merci d'avoir parcouru ce premier chapitre, la première séance est laborieuse ;). J'attends vos suggestions et critiques afin d'améliorer la suite - si suite cela mérite ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**SEANCE 2 : Tout comme ces gouttes de pluie**

« Bonjour, Olivier. Je vois que vous n'avez pas 27 minutes de retard comme la séance précédente, c'est plutôt bon signe. »

« Hey, c'est pas drôle, j'essayais seulement d'attraper une de mes béquilles que j'avais lanc... peu importe. » Coupa t-il en s'asseyant.

« Cela me semble intéressant. Aviez- vous lancé votre béquille loin de vous? Pourquoi cela? »

« Parce que je pensais que ma baguette était sur la commode où Lila avait l'habitude de la poser quand elle la trouvait, et vu qu'elle ne vit plus avec moi, ma baguette était toujours dans la cuisine, du coup je ne pouvais pas utiliser un sort pour attirer ma béquille jusqu'à moi »

« Mais pourquoi la lancer? Un accès de colère subit ? »

Il soupira.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce qu'on dit finit toujours par nous amener à elle...? »

Elle sourit.

« Je n'ose pas répondre. »

« Moi non plus. Vous allez y trouver des sens très profonds alors que ce n'est que... ce que c'est. »

« Essayons quand même. »

« Je venais de lire une lettre d'elle. Une lettre où elle m'expliquait qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle m'aimait encore, qu'elle était avec un autre homme, mais qu'elle le quitterait volontiers pour moi. »

« Et c'est mauvais ? »

« Quel genre de femme fait ça ? C'est irrespectueux ! »

« Vous l'aimez toujours? »

« La question n'est pas là ! Le problème c'est que... »

« Le problème, c'est qu'elle est avec un autre, Olivier. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'elle m'écrit une lettre d'amour alors qu'elle est avec un autre. Elle ne respecte ni lui ni moi.»

« Ce n'est pas si mauvais. Peut-être qu'elle a peur de passer à côté de bonnes choses en renonçant à vous, mais qu'elle a aussi peur de passer à côté de bonnes choses en ne pensant qu'à vous, sans refaire sa vie. »

« Peu importe. Vous avez vu le match des Frelons contre les Pies ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai lu le résumé dans le journal pour me préparer. Selon le Sorcier du Matin, la défaite des Pies est due à un relâchement de leur gardien. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? »

« Au moins, il a toujours ses jambes... Vous savez qu'il y a des gens qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi un joueur de quidditch aurait besoin de ses jambes? C'est pourtant évident. Un nombre incalculable de figures sont impossibles sans puissance dans les jambes. »

« Je comprends. »

« La musculature de mes jambes étaient un de mes points forts, avant. Shereen disait qu'elles sont plus dures que du bois. Elle essayait tout le temps de les pincer, et avait toujours cette moue complètement déçue en échouant, comme si le fait qu'il n'y ait pas suffisamment de graisse montrait que ma vie est en danger... »

Kathy sourit.

« Vous ne m'aviez pas encore parlé de Shereen. »

« Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je n'ai pas parlé à Shereen elle même depuis des années. »

« C'était une amie proche de vous? »

« Oui, très. Mais après notre rupture, on... C'était juste une amourette de Poudlard, vous savez. »

« Je comprends. » Répéta la thérapeute. Elle reprit néanmoins : « Vous la citez encore après toutes ces années. »

« Non, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à elle. Vous savez qui j'ai revu l'autre jour ? Fred. »

« Fred Weasley ? N'est-il pas... »

« Si, il est mort. J'ai rêvé de lui. »

« Que s'est il passé dans ce rêve? »

« Il me disait de ne pas toucher au plat de brocolis parce que je risquais de me transformer en canari géant. »

Kathy eut un sourire.

« Intéressant. Avez-vous obéi? »

« Vous plaisantez ? Il ne faut de toute façon jamais toucher la nourriture qui est à proximité d'un des jumeaux Weasley. »

« Aimez- vous particulièrement les brocolis? »

« Non. Je suis un homme, vous savez, on est plus branché viande...C'était Lila qui me forçait à manger des légumes. »

« Vous avez donc rêvé d'un de vos très proches amis morts, vous donnant le conseil contraire à votre ex qui souhaiterait retourner avec vous. »

« N'essayez pas d'interpréter je vous en prie... » soupira t- il avec des paupières closes de fatigue.

« Bien, Olivier. Mais je pense que je n'ai pas à interpréter cela. C'est assez limpide. »

« L'autre jour, on était dans un bar avec Marley. On buvait nos boissons tranquillement, quand un mec est arrivé et m'a demandé un autographe. Je lui ai laissée ma signature sur une serviette, il s'en est emparé, a craché dedans et a jeté la serviette loin de lui. »

« Comment avez vous réagi? »

« Je voulais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, mais le temps que j'attrape mes béquilles, je me suis rendu compte qu'il faudrait que je les lâche pour l'attraper et... »

« Inutile, handicapé et pathétique? »

« Voilà. Marley s'est chargé de lui régler son compte. »

« Avez vous su pourquoi cet homme vous vouait autant de haine? »

« Du mépris. C'est du mépris qu'il me vouait. »

« Vous êtes le gardien de l'une des équipes les mieux placées dans la Ligue de Quidditch. Vous avez des statistiques impressionnants, et vous frustrez tellement les supporters des équipes adverses qu'ils en viennent jusqu'à vous attaquer, Olivier. Ce n'est pas du mépris, c'est de la haine, de la frustration, de la jalousie, _mais pas du mépris_. »

Il la regarda silencieusement un moment, comme si elle était une enfant désobéissante.

« Je ne peux même pas me doucher. Tous les matins, je dois me lever, attraper mes béquilles, me traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, remplir la baignoire, m'asseoir dedans en prenant soin à ce que mes béquilles restent accessibles et me laver consciencieusement et sans me brusquer. Il en va de même pour chaque geste de la vie quotidienne. Je ne peux plus rien faire normalement parce que mes jambes sont affaiblies et que mes bras sont trop occupés à compenser cela. Cela n'attise la jalousie de personne. »

« Cela est la conséquence de toute cette jalousie, Olivier. Pas la cause, la conséquence. »

« Le résultat est le même. »

« Peut-être votre quotidien aurait-il été plus facile si Lila était toujours avec vous? »

« Elle est venue me voir, hier soir. Après notre rendez vous. Vu que je ne lui avais pas encore répondu. »

« Comment cela s'est-il passé? »

« J'ai fini par la faire pleurer et elle est partie en me criant que je suis un salaud. »

« Je vois. C'était le but que vous recherchiez? »

« Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. »

« Mais vous vouliez qu'elle pense que vous êtes un salaud. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle était avec un homme parfait, réellement adorable. Mais qu'elle pensait sans cesse à moi. »

« C'est bien connu. Les gentils garçons perdent toujours à la fin. »

« C'est le fait que je sois salaud qui la fait revenir vers moi, vous croyez? »

« Je pense que... je pense qu'elle est un peu comme les catapults. »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Comme les Catapults. » Répéta t-il d'une voix blasée.

« Les Catapults s'accrochent à un passé glorieux et prospère, essaient de maintenir ce qui était à cette époque en espérant que cela se reproduira. Mais le bonheur est évolutif, les conditions doivent changer selon la conjoncture. Les équipes, les défenses, les points forts et faibles de chacun ont changé. Et Catapults essaie toujours de maintenir une stratégie qui est maintenant désuète. Peut-être que Lila essaie de maintenir un élément qui n'a plus lieu d'être. »

« C'est moi, la stratégie foireuse des Catapults dans l'histoire? »

Elle sourit.

« En quelque sorte. »

« Vous commencez à prendre position. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Si. Vous venez juste de me dire que vous pensez que je ne devrais pas me remettre avec elle. »

« Après que vous ayez dit que vous aviez préféré la faire pleurer et vous appeler salaud lorsqu'elle vous a confessé son amour. »

« Je...suis maudit en amour, Kathy, Il faut comprendre ça. J'ai connu des centaines de filles, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Je leur trouvais mille et un charmes, elles étaient si drôles, sexy, intelligentes, classes, sexy, sexy, sexy... Mais... quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi. Je me suis parfois demandé si je n'étais pas gay... Avec Lila, je me sentais bien. Elle, elle m'avait charmé. Mais... Shereen disait que je m'attachais aussi vite que je me détachais. Je crois qu'elle avait raison. A partir du moment où je me mets en tête qu'une histoire est terminée, je n'ai pas envie de la reprendre. Elle est réellement finie. »

« Shereen avait l'air de bien vous connaître. »

« Oui, mais Shereen s'y connaissait bien en tout. »

Il y eut un léger silence ponctué de crépitements de la cheminée.

« J'ai un coéquipier – Mario Blazzey, le batteur – il est marié depuis 6 ans. Il a 3 enfants. L'autre jour, il est arrivé à l'entraînement complètement dévasté. Sa femme demandait le divorce. Alors on a tous pensé qu'il l'aimait encore, mais il nous a hurlé qu'il se fichait de cette pétasse et qu'il avait peur de ne pas voir ses enfants assez à son goût, étant donné qu'elle demandait le divorce en raison des photos de lui saoul et avec d'autres femmes publiées par des magazines. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…ce type avait tout pour lui. Et maintenant, tout s'effondre. Tout finit toujours par s'effondrer. Vous connaissez cette chanson ? _Tout ce sur quoi tu souhaiteras t'appuyer ou compter finira par s'effondrer comme ces gouttes de pluie._ On atteint jamais ce stade de quiétude, ce stade de tranquillité où on se dit « ça y'est, j'y suis, je suis heureux. » Ou bien ça ne dure pas. »

Elle se grattait la main doucement, en le regardant avec un air concentré. Puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge, se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et demanda :

« Alors pourquoi vivons- nous, Olivier ? »

Il eut un rictus moqueur et ne répondit pas.

« Cette question vous semble t- elle futile ? »

« Non, c'est juste…comme tous ces moldus qui se battent pour savoir s'il y a un Dieu ou pas. C'est inutile, tout simplement. J'essaie d'imaginer leur réaction si une réponse concrète finissait par leur parvenir. Qu'en feraient-ils ? Ils diraient « oh et bien, je suis content de l'apprendre enfin. » et ils passeraient à autre chose, une nouvelle énigme inutile et préoccupante. Et je n'ai pas été franc avec vous, quand je vous ai dit qu'elle n'avait été qu'une amourette de jeunesse. J'ai été avec elle durant mes 2 dernières années à Poudlard et la première année après en être sorti. A l'époque, elle était ma colonne vertébrale. Je lui dois tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Sans elle, je n'aurais même pas obtenu un ASPIC. Vous savez, il y a toujours une petite intello dans la promo, la fille invisible, celle qui énerve tout le monde parce qu'elle a l'air de réussir les doigts dans le nez ce sur quoi on passe des nuits à s'entraîner... Elle était tout le contraire de moi, le sportif qui ne fait pas ses devoirs. »

Il n'avait rien d'émotif dans sa voix, il parlait avec dureté, comme si tout cela concernait des personnages de roman.

« Il s'agit bien de Shereen ? »

« Oui. »

Il tapotait l'accoudoir en regardant par la fenêtre :

« C'est un citronnier ? »

« Non. »

« Vous n'allez pas essayer de relancer la conversation ? »

« J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas fini de parler de Shereen. »

« Vous savez, c'est assez marrant. Je n'en ai jamais parlé. Je déteste le fait de vous en parler mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un point par lequel on est obligé de passer, et que plutôt je l'aurais fait, plutôt j'en serai débarrassé. »

« Lancez- vous, alors. »

« Elle était ma petite amie, celle que je pensais garder pour toujours, et puis j'ai réussi aux sélections pour Flaquemare, mais elle avait cette faculté qui la faisait rêver depuis ses 5 ans qui l'avait acceptée, alors…il a fallu choisir. Vous connaissez la suite. »

« Vous avez préféré partir jouer à Flaquemare plutôt que rester avec elle ? »

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je l'ai haïe de m'avoir fait choisir. On aurait pu se débrouiller, vous savez. On aurait pu continuer ensemble, même si … j'en sais rien. Elle disait qu'on ne se verrait jamais, qu'elle avait besoin de moi, qu'elle avait peur que les jolies filles me détournent d'elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Elle pensait qu'il suffirait un peu de distance pour que je me détache d'elle. »

« Cela vous vexait ? »

« Qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance ? » Il souriait avec malice.

Il tendit sa jambe pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

« Elle se moquait toujours des femmes qui avaient confiance. Elle n'avait confiance en personne, je m'y étais habitué. Quoiqu'il en soit, ma mère, et elle : les deux femmes de ma vie, les deux contre cette carrière à Flaquemare…Enfin, ma mère s'y est fait…et Shereen est sortie de ma vie. Au début on gardait un peu contact, puis avec le temps… »

Il haussa les épaules avec l'air de quelqu'un s'inclinant devant la suprématie du destin.

« Aujourd'hui, je suis fier de ce choix. Mais je n'ai pas de rancune ni de colère envers Shereen. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle m'a tiré vers le haut, et construit l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je ne me rendais pas compte, à l'époque, du bien qu'elle me faisait. Merlin, elle me reprenait à chaque faute de grammaire que je faisais, sans se lasser, encore et encore… » Il sourit en secouant la tête en repensant à ces souvenirs.

Kathy s'éclaircit la gorge et il eut la désagréable sensation des personnes qui sont montées dans le mauvais train et regardent défiler, impuissantes, un paysage non désiré derrière la vitre.

« Le rapport de l'accident mentionne que vous avez parlé par la suite d'une première tentative, infructueuse. L'auteur du sort n'a pas visé correctement. Entre la première et la deuxième tentative, il y aurait eu une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes, boire de l'eau etc. »

« Ouais. Et alors ? »

« Pourquoi n'avez pas vous pas pris votre baguette en remontant sur votre balai, Olivier ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que je n'en avais pas besoin pour jouer au quidditch ! »

« Vous saviez qu'un homme dans le stade essayait de vous attaquer, vous n'avez pas pensé que votre baguette pouvait s'avérer utile ? »

« Elle ne m'aurait servi à rien ! »

« Peut-être. Mais la prendre aurait été un reflexe plutôt banal pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaite pas être attaqué, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Alors, quoi ? J'ai _voulu_ me faire attaquer ? C'est de MA faute, à présent ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis, Olivier. »

« Si, c'est exactement ce que vous dîtes !! Merlin à chaque séance je me demande un peu plus ce que je fous ici ! C'est VOUS qui devriez consulter, Molesay ! »

« Olivier j'essaie tout simplement d'attirer votre attention sur le fait que vous ayez manqué de prudence, et … »

« C'est DEMENT, je peux pas croire que vous osiez dire ça !! »

Alors qu'Olivier explosait, elle ripostait avec un calme toujours aussi diplomate.

« Vous m'avez confié que les femmes ayant le plus compté pour vous ont été déçues par votre choix de faire du quidditch votre priorité malgré les espoirs qu'elles plaçaient en vous. Ensuite, nous nous rendons compte que vous n'avez pas, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, eu les reflexes les plus primitifs pour vous défendre de l'attaque à laquelle vous vous attendiez, toujours durant le quidditch. Je ne dis pas qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative de suicide, Olivier, je dis simplement que, peut-être, il y a un certain lien entre ces deux faits. »

Il détourna le regard, profondément agacé par son discours ridicule.

« C'est des conneries. »

Il se leva laborieusement et sans la regarder, et sortit avec des mouvements secs de béquilles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I Do**

_I was driving all the night__ just so I can feel you by my side_

_Who loves you...like I do ?_

Olivia s'assit en étendant ses jambes loin devant lui, comme à son habitude.

« Alors, Olivier…Comment allez vous, aujourd'hui ? »

« Comment voulez vous que je me sente ? Flaquemare est qualifié en quart de finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch ! »

Il avait un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie Julia Roberts.

« Victorieux, fier, impatient ? »

Il hocha la tête à une allure excessivement rapide. Puis il parcourut la pièce du regard, et lança avec un air insouciant :

« Vous avez lu dans le journal que le club des Flèches d'Appleby ont retirée leur offre d'achat me concernant ? »

Kathy avait un sourire absent. Elle se justifia tout d'abord :

« Excusez mon sourire d'ignorante. Cela me parait toujours un peu surprenant lorsqu'on me parle de rachat d'être humain… Mais non, je n'étais pas au courant. Cela vous surprend-il ? Je veux dire… Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment faire vos preuves, ces temps-ci. »

« Acheter un joueur, c'est un investissement sur le long terme, Kathy. Retirer cette offre d'achat, c'est sous entendre que je ne serai plus utile à leur équipe, ni maintenant, ni jamais. »

Un léger silence s'installa alors que Kathy pesait ses mots. Olivier la devança :

« Vous croyez que je pourrais voler à nouveau un jour ? »

« Je ne…je ne suis pas très bien placée pour vous répondre, Olivier. Je ne m'y connais pas en magie noire. »

« Les guérisseurs pensent qu'il ne s'agit plus de magie. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Mes jambes sont censées être en aussi bonne santé qu'avant. »

« Alors d'où vient le problème, Olivier ? »

Il sourit.

« Toujours aussi prudente, hein Kathy… De là, pardi… Le problème vient de là… »

Susurra t-il en désignant son crâne.

Elle prit une longue inspiration et reprit :

« Peut-être avez-vous besoin de temps avant d'être prêt à retourner sur le terrain, et…»

Il l'interrompit tout en hochant la tête négativement.

« Non, non, non Kathy… n'allons pas par là. Je donnerai toutes mes dents si cela pouvait me permettre de voler à nouveau. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Parfois, Olivier, nous pouvons ressentir des sentiments contradictoires. Nous pouvons souhaiter des choses ardemment, mais les craindre tout autant, nous pouvons haïr et aimer, admirer et mépriser une même personne. »

« Le président de mon club, par exemple. »

« Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ? »

« Je l'admire, c'est le président de l'un des plus grands clubs européens de Quidditch. Mais parfois, ses choix m'horripilent. Sa façon de faire passer le côté commercial et mercatique avant la beauté du sport me… »

Il mima une personne s'étranglant.

Elle sourit.

« N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un président de club, justement, de s'occuper de cet aspect ? »

« D'où le côté infondé de cette haine » Admit-il avec un sourire coupable. « Un batteur a été écarté de l'équipe. Il était titulaire à chaque match, réellement très talentueux, mais meilleur ami d'un homme qui a été mêlé à un scandale de drogue moldue… Le président a exigé qu'il subisse des dépistages… qui se sont révélés négatifs. Le batteur a néanmoins été suspendu, car le président craignait de perdre des sponsors avec toute cette mauvaise publicité. Une carrière gâchée pour des histoires de commérages… »

« A votre avis, existe-t-il une excuse valable pour un carrière gâchée ? »

« Je sais pas… un meurtre ? »

Ils se sourirent.

« Quel âge avez –vous ? » Demanda soudain Olivier.

« C'est très malpoli ! » Rit-elle. « Combien me donnez-vous ? »

« Humm… Peut-être 35 ? »

Elle roula des yeux.

« Vous mentez. Nous savons tous les deux que j'ai au moins l'âge de votre mère, Olivier. »

Il eut un nouveau sourire coupable.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandais si vous étiez née la dernière fois que Flaquemare a gagné la coupe d'Europe. J'aurais aimé être dans l'équipe cette année là…Mais vous savez, je vois dans votre regard, à chaque fois que je parle de détails techniques de quidditch, que vous êtes frustrée que je m'éloigne de ce qui vous intéresse réellement.»

« Vous ne lisez rien dans mon regard, Olivier. Vous dîtes seulement ce que vous pensez deviner de moi. »

«Vraiment ? Dites-moi, Kathy. Quel est le fil conducteur de cette thérapie ? Qu'essayons-nous de soigner ? Je veux dire… Vos patients viennent ici avec des problèmes précis en tête, non ? Un malaise particulier, dont la source se révèle rapidement… Où suis-je dans tout ça ? »

« Les patients sont tous très différents les uns des autres. Votre problème, Olivier, est votre ambivalence à l'égard du quidditch. Je pense que ce sport a pris une place si importante, si envahissante, dans votre vie, que vous avez besoin de recul. Vous avez besoin de vous rappeler pourquoi vous êtes tombés dedans, et en quoi vous existez en dehors. »

Elle lui tendit une tasse de thé en reprenant :

« Par ailleurs, je pense que vous n'avez jamais complètement résolu le problème de l'échec de votre relation avec Shereen. Et cela demandera surement beaucoup de temps avant que vous ne l'admettiez, mais je pense que _vous en voulez_ en quidditch de vous avoir retiré cela. »

Il sourit avec peine.

« Je vous aurais éclaté de rire à la figure si je ne savais pas, au fond de moi, que j'ai toujours considéré le quidditch comme un bon vieil ami sur lequel je peux compter. Et cela m'effraie, parce qu'en quelques heures, vous avez compris que ma relation avec le quidditch est similaire à la relation entre deux êtres humains.»

Il détourna le regard avec gêne.

« Je suis retourné la voir, vous savez ? »

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, sentant l'importance du moment.

« Qui ? »

« Shereen. »

Il se glissa vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos trouve appui, et lui sourit en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai franchi un grand pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis d'accord sur ce point. »

« Jai pensé à le faire car j'avais retrouvé une lettre que je lui avais écrite, mais jamais osé envoyer. Je l'avais oubliée et délaissée dans un coin… Merlin ce que ça peut être nunuche. »

« Le contenu de la lettre ? »

« Tout ! Le fait d'avoir seulement écrit cette lettre, de ne pas avoir osé lui envoyer, la retrouver une dizaine d'années plus tard… »

« Il n'y a rien de nunuche à transposer ses pensées sur papier. »

Il soupira.

« Vraiment ? »

Il sortit de sa poche intérieure un parchemin et lut :

« J'ai regroupé toutes mes peines, toutes mes joies, et j'ai vu que tout est toi. Mes rares lettres envoyées, tous les films qui m'ont attristé, toutes mes journées ensoleillées, tous mes plus beaux voyages, tous les sourires qui m'ont marqué, tous les parfums qui m'ont enivré, tous les plats qui m'ont emporté, toutes mes extases, tout est toi.

Tu as toujours tiré le meilleur et le pire de moi. Tu ne ressembles à personne, et personne ne peut te remplacer. Si j'essaie de l'expliquer à d'autres, ils ne pourront jamais comprendre… Je ne veux pas que tu pleures sur d'autres épaules, ta place est sur la mienne. Cette maison est invivable sans toi, impossible d'y dormir, d'y chanter, d'y respirer, d'y sourire, de trouver du sens à quoique ce soit. Je ne vois plus rien, je suis une coquille vide. Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter d'autre… ? On me dit que ça passera. Ca ne passera pas, Shereen. ». Vous voyez, Kathy. _C'est_ nunuche.»

« Vous auriez du la lui envoyer, Olivier. »

« Elle n'aurait pas cru que je l'ai écrit, de toute façon… »Soupira t-il.

Il y eut un silence, puis il lança le parchemin dans la corbeille.

« Vous ne savez pas vraiment comment on s'est quittés. »

« Comment le saurai-je… ? »

Il la regarda avec une moue gênée.

« Lorsqu'elle a appris que j'allais partir, elle a bu pour la première fois de sa vie. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait beaucoup bu…elle devait juste être très fragile alcooliquement… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est rentrée complètement éclatée. Elle est tombée à genoux, m'a entouré les jambes de ses bras et a pleuré en me suppliant de rester. »

Il y eut un malaise, de ceux qui s'installent lorsque des individus assistent à une scène de violence extrême sans oser intervenir, sans s'interposer.

« Il faut que vous compreniez à quel point ce comportement était déroutant. Elle est la personne la plus fière que j'ai connue. Une minuscule chose à la dignité démesurée. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je pensais qu'elle oublierait une fois dessoûlée. Je suis sorti de l'appartement, déboussolé et gêné. Le lendemain, je suis venu récupérer quelques affaires. Elle avait la gueule de bois, mais était assez courtoise. Elle se tenait la tête et me regardait emballer mes affaires avec un air neutre. Lorsque je me suis approché pour lui embrasser le front en partant, elle s'est reculée en me disant « _Je t'ai supplié à genoux, Olivier. J'étais en larmes, j'étais à genoux, et je te suppliais. Evitons le refrain Restons Amis, tu veux ? »_. Puis elle s'est levée et est repartie se coucher. Quelques années après, je voulais tellement avoir une nouvelle belle et longue relation, que j'ai choisi une fille qui me convenait. C'était une collègue de Shereen. Pour résumer, on peut dire que j'ai en quelque sorte passé mon temps à appliquer des différentes façons de gâcher la vie d'une femme. Ou du moins de la dégoûter de soi. »

La thérapeute s'humidifia les lèvres, réévaluant la complexité de l'affaire.

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas simplement venue avec vous ? »

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'était pas une question pratique. C'était une question théorique. L'aimais-je plus que tout ? Elle s'attendait à un oui ou un non, et elle a eu l'impression que je lui répondais en lui crachant au visage. »

« Vous comprenez ce dont il s'agit, à présent, Olivier ? »

Il détourna les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je sois dans cet état à cause de… »

« …d'un chagrin d'amour. Vous n'avez pas réussi à tourner la page, mais vous avez réussi à vous en persuader pendant des années. Vous imaginez le conflit que vous avez suscité en vous-même ? »

« On peut s'arrêter là, aujourd'hui ? »

Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de 50 ans.

* * *

Merci à vous. Je serai ravie d'avir vos critiques et conseils :)


End file.
